


The Sweetest Condition

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is all tied up. Heero has a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Condition

**Notes:** Thank you to Kim for the beta! Since I'm late on Fall Off the Earth, I thought I'd post this little 1x2 drabble I wrote for the prompt "Imagine your OTP having sex,Person B tied up and whimpering,when Person A starts taking pictures and/or video of them." I sort of modified it, but! Here you go!

 **Warnings** : PWP, Explicit Sex, Bondage, Vibrators, Light Dirty Talk, Sexy Picture Taking, References to Voyeurism,

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

Duo was spread open, body bound to the metal headboard, Heero watching as he panted, lips

parted, eyes covered by silk. He arched, body seeking the heat of Heero's hands. Slowly, the Japanese man ran a finger down the inside of his lover's arm, watching as he shivered.

"Heero. Heero, please," Duo moaned, hips bucking against the steady buzz of the vibrator. His skin was flushed, slick with sweat, and semen, hair sticking to the curve of his waist. Smirking, Heero pulled back, watching his bound lover struggle against the slim, black rope.

"Not yet, little tease," Heero slid off the bed. "You look too good like this."

"Heero," Duo keened, muscles tense, body bowed by the lack of his lover's touch. He needed anything: Heero's hand, or mouth, or the hard thrust of Heero's hips against his own. Writhing, he bit his lip, head turning to follow the sound of Heero's movement, riding the vibrator shamelessly. Heero watched, lifting the camera and leaning in, naked and hard at the foot of the bed.

The first click of the shutter surprised Duo, hips snapping forward, cheeks flushing dark. Heero's hand cupped his chin, tilting his face up and snapping another photo, thumb moving along his lower lip. Flicking his tongue out, Duo drew the digit in to his mouth, sucking and teething it, body surging towards the click of the shutter. Heero's sharp intake of breath pooled in his groin, and he sucked harder, the sound of the shutter clear under the sound of his lover's moan.

Heero ran his hand down Duo's neck, then over his chest. He circled a nipple with his thumb, rubbing it and snapping a picture as Duo arched and moaned, trembling. Teasing the nipple, he leaned in, running his tongue along the curve of Duo's jaw, biting down gently on the end. Carefully angling the camera, he snapped a picture of his mouth at Duo's neck, marking the pale flesh, Duo's head back as he moaned.

"We're going to look at these later. I want you to see what a slut you are," Heero growled, teeth tugging at his ear. Sliding his hand farther, he turned the vibrator up. Duo's head snapped back, entire body going tight with the sudden pleasure coursing through him. Hips twisting, he panted and cried out, lips forming Heero's name over and over. Heero knelt on the bed, leaning down and taking a picture of Duo, wrists bound at the edge of the headboard, knees bent and bound as well, feet flat on the bed.

Duo's cock was rock hard, the color of bruises. The color of his eyes, half-lidded, and hungry under the silk of the blindfold. Heero ran his tongue along the inside of Duo's thigh, setting the camera on the nightstand. The muscle quivered under his tongue, tense with waiting and want. With a soldier's patience, he ran his tongue in a slow, neat line up the underside of Duo's cock, and then around the head. Duo shouted, nails digging in to the palms of his hand as he fought against the ropes. He wanted to thrust in to the hot mouth now teasing his cock, to run his hands through the thick dark hair and tug, and— Heero pulled the vibrator out as he sat up, and Duo keened. Panting, the slim pilot wiggled, arching, trying to renew contact with some part of Heero again. His lover slid two fingers in to him, moving them teasingly as he leaned in, nipping a circle around Duo's navel before sliding his tongue in.

"Oh fuck. God, Heero, please!" Duo keened and pressed in to his mouth, panting wildly, clenching around the fingers. It was too much. His body ached, pleasure searing him and branding the inside of his body. Heero was lapping at his navel, teething the edges, and Duo felt his cock swell, body trembling as it crested, the pleasure coming sweet and intense and overwhelming. And then Heero moved, taking his tongue and those fingers, and he cursed, growling and then moaning.

"Want something?" Heero teased, stroking Duo's hips, lifting them and tilting them up. Duo's head nodded wildly, body twisting, writhing closer. Heero brought their mouths together, slick and hot, thrusting himself in to his lover and moaning. Breaking the kiss with a howl, Duo thrust back against him. He reached eagerly with his mouth, sucking Heero's lower lip.

They moved together, thrusting against each other. Duo moaned against Heero's mouth, and then in to his ear as his lover trailed his mouth down his jaw, teeth dragging down his pulse. He was lost the minute Heero touched him, shuddering and surging forward, spilling out and over the hand around his cock. His lover followed him over immediately, filling him and biting his shoulder hard enough to bruise. Heero slumped against him, pinning him to the headboard, panting against his neck and stroking his skin.

Sliding out, the Japanese man reached over, grabbing the camera and settling back. He snapped one last picture of Duo, then set it back down. Duo whined, tugging his wrists against the rope, and Heero smiled, shaking his head and leaning in, untying him and pulling him close. He pulled the blindfold off last, hand stroking over Duo's hair. They kisses again, slowly, Duo's arms wrapping around Heero's neck.

"I can't wait to see the pictures," Duo purred, expression amused. Heero chuckled, shaking his head and dropping a kiss on his nose, then his cheek.

"Later, love," he promised, tracing the length of Duo's braid with his hand, cheek resting on top of his head.


End file.
